blueypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bluey (TV series)
Bluey is an Australian animated television series. The series is a Ludo Studio production for the Australian Broadcasting Corporation. Principal production investment from BBC Studios, Australian Broadcasting Corporation and Screen Australia. Developed and produced with the assistance of Screen Queensland. Bluey follows the adventures of a lovable and inexhaustible anthropomorphic six-year-old Blue Heeler puppy who lives with her dad, mum and four-year-old little sister, Bingo. In every episode, Bluey uses her limitless Blue Heeler energy to play elaborate games that unfold in unpredictable and hilarious ways. The first 26 episodes from season one aired on ABC Kids at 8AM from Oct 1st to Oct 26th, 2018. The second half aired from April 1st to April 25th, 2019. The Christmas episode “Verandah Santa” will air December 12th, 2019. On May 16th, it was announced that the show would be getting a second season that will air in 2020. Bluey made its international debut on Disney Junior in the United States on September 9th, 2019.Nordyke, Kimberly (August 26, 2019) [https://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/disney-junior-nabs-australian-series-bluey-us-1234368 Disney Junior Nabs Australian Series 'Bluey' for U.S. Premiere (Exclusive)]. Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved August 27, 2019. Development In July 2017, the Australian Broadcasting Corporation and the British Broadcasting Corporation co-commissioned Bluey as an animated series for preschool children to be developed by Queensland production company Ludo Studio. The production received funding from Screen Australia, with the setting of the series drawing upon the unique semi-tropical Queensland climate. Created by Joe Brumm, the series was inspired by his experience in raising two daughters. Brumm wanted to portray the importance of children participating in imaginative play, creating the title character Bluey as a Cattle Dog to give the series an Australian voice. Brumm had previously worked in the United Kingdom on programs such as Peppa Pig and decided to create Bluey as a replica of the program for an Australian audience. He conceived the idea independently in 2016 and approached Ludo Studio to develop it. The series was pitched at the Asian Animation Summit in 2016, and was noticed by ABC and BBC executives for having the unique tone that they were searching for. The two networks ordered 52 seven-minute episodes, with BBC investing 30% of the funding and acquiring the global rights for distribution and merchandising. The series was produced entirely in Australia by a local team, many of whom were first-time animators from Brisbane. The program was announced to premiere in Australia on ABC Kids, followed by CBeebies. Voice Actors *Dave McCormack - Bandit *Melanie Zanetti - Chilli *Brad Elliot - Lucky´s Dad *Hsiao-Ling Tang - Coco’s Mum, Chloe’s Mum *Dan Brumm - Uncle Stripe *Myf Warhurst - Aunt Trixie, Indy´s Mum *Ann Kerr - Mrs. Retriever *Sam Moor - Daisy *Charlie Aspinwall - Marcus *Francis Stanton - Chloe’s Dad *Rich Jeffery - Mackenzie’s Dad *Jasmine Moody - Takeaway Lady *Megan Washington - Calypso *Meg O’Connell - Pony Lady *Daley Pearson - Poffertje Dog, Rocko *Jake Bresanello - Winton’s Dad *Joff Bush - Busker *Joe Brumm - Rupert’s Dad, Customer *Liana Wright - Juniper’s Mum *Layne Beachley - Surfer *Chris Brumm - Nana *Ian McFadyen - Bob *Claire Renton - Doctor *Charlotte Nicdao - Nurse, Checkout Lady *Stephanie Bendixsen - Vet Corgi *Michael Griffin - Docket Boy Gallery Promotional images Early promo image.jpg|Early promo image Early promo image 2.jpg|Early promo image #2 Early promo image 3.jpg|Early promo image #3 1-bench-1-png.png 2-family-room-0-png.png 4-beach-v3-0-png-1536145564.png 5-monkey-bars-0-png.png 6-sisterhug-02-png.png Ponylady-Ponies.png Daddy-Putdown-screen.png Shaun-screen.png Asparagus-screen.png Teasing-screen.png References Category:Episodes Category:Directory